


1.10: Home for the Holidays

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) Tina and Brittany long for Mike and Santana when their significant others' flight home is delayed.</p><p>(2) Rachel spends time with her dads for the holiday and tries to put on a brave face.</p><p>(3) Kurt and Blaine spend the holiday with Kurt's family, along with some romantic celebrations of their own, and attend the New Directions' Christmas fundraiser concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Baby's Gone

“Thanks for coming over so last minute,” Brittany said.  Her voice was muffled slightly, since she was hidden in her closet.

[Tina](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_met9navAcL1qilqg8.png) was sitting on her bed, feeding Lord Tubbington cubes of cheese, at Brittany’s suggestion (“He’s been trying to cut back, but it’s the holidays; everyone should get to eat their favorites at Christmas.”).

“It’s no problem,” Tina said.

“I know you must be super busy getting ready for Mike to come home tonight and for the fundraiser tomorrow, but I could really use your advice about this Christmas present for Santana.”

Tina smiled giddily to herself.  She hadn’t seen Mike face-to-face in so long, not since he came to watch her perform in 'Grease' at the beginning of November.  She wanted everything about his visit home for Christmas to be perfect, and she couldn’t wait to go to New York for New Year’s.  She had had to beg and beg her parents to give her the flights as a Christmas present, since the last trip back in September and Christmas shopping had drained her bank account.

“So what did you get her?  Some jewellery? A new notebook to write insults in as they come to her?”

[Brittany](http://images-en.busytrade.com/186755600/Christmas-Lingerie.jpg) emerged from her closet and did a little wiggle; Tina stared at her in surprise.

“Um…wow.”

“So what do you think?” Brittany fluffed her tiny red skirt and turned in a circle to show off the full effect of her sexy Santa outfit. 

“Crap,” Tina said.  Brittany looked ridiculously hot; why hadn’t she thought of doing something like that for Mike?

Brittany frowned at her.  “Don’t say that, Tina.  You don’t have to be mean about it.”  She crossed her arms over her bare stomach.

“No, I didn’t mean it like – it’s just…all I got Mike was a pair of tickets for us to go see ‘Footloose’ when we’re in New York.”

Brittany smiled.  “Oh.  Well, I could ask the elves that live in our basement to make you something last-minute?”  She looked at Tina’s outfit.  “You could be a sexy snowwoman; just make sure you don’t give Mike frostbite.”

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Tina laughed, “and you look great.  I’m sure Santana will love it.”

“Good.”  Brittany grinned and plopped down beside her, sitting cross-legged, and picked up her phone.  “Now, I can’t decide if I should sneak down the chimney at her mom’s house Christmas Eve and surprise her, or send her a picture so she knows what’s waiting for her.”

“Well, I’d say the chimney is probably unnecessary,” Tina told her, amused.  “Maybe you could text her a hint?”

Brittany brightened at the idea and started to tap out a message when her phone rang.  Tina frowned when her cell started to buzz as well, and grabbed it from her purse.

She smiled when she saw it was Mike calling and answered, slipping out of Brittany’s room for some quiet.

“Hey, baby!  Shouldn’t you be on your plane by now?”

“Hi, Tina.”  She didn’t like his tone; it was both frustrated and careful.

“…what’s wrong?”

“Santana and I are stuck in New York.”

Her heart sank.  “What?  Is there another blizzard?”

“No,” Mike ground out, and she reminded herself it wasn't her he was upset with, “I don’t know what’s going on, but our flight…there’s something wrong with the flight coming in, I don’t know, and they have no idea how long it’s going to be delayed, if it’s going to leave at all.  And since it’s Christmas, everything else is totally booked.  I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she told him, even as she closed her eyes against frustrated tears.  “I…I really miss you.”

“I’m going to see you for Christmas, Tina.  I’ll make it happen somehow.”

“I know,” she said softly, wiping under her eyes, “I’m just sorry you’re stuck there longer than you wanted.”  She felt childish for wanting to stomp her foot, but it just sucked.  Mike was supposed to arrive tonight, so they’d have the next two evenings to themselves before dealing with all the family commitments on Christmas and Boxing Day.  Maybe it was selfish, but the idea of him arriving just for their families to take up all their time made her want to bury her face in a pillow and cry.

“Long distance really sucks sometimes, huh?” Mike said, with a watery chuckle.

Tina sniffed.  “Yeah.” 

“There’s no one I’d rather do it with than you, though.”

“Me, too.  You just hurry home, Mister. Okay?  I can’t wait to see you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.  I love you, T.”

“I love you.”

She hung up, feeling miserable.  She could feel the pout forming on her lips, and then it occurred to her that Brittany was probably receiving the same news during her conversation.  She knocked on the door and slipped back inside at Brittany’s forlorn “Come in.”

Brittany was curled up on her bed, still In her Santa suit, hugging a stuffed unicorn.  Her eyes were red.

Tina sat down beside her.  “Bad news, huh?”

Brittany nodded.  “I wonder if this is my punishment for not believing in Santa any more.”

Tina blew out a breath, sagging down.  “No.  This is just the stuff you have to deal with while you’re in a long distance relationship.  We just have to stick together, you and I.  Start a club, or something.”

“Do you think, as president and vice-president of the school, we could order McKinley students to raise money so we could go to New York more often?”

“I think that might qualify as an abuse of power,” Tina said, “even if it is tempting.”

She had a thought, and pulled Brittany up to sit beside her.  “You know my solo for the fundraiser tomorrow night?  Well, I think we could convince Artie to let us do a duet instead.  We could dedicate it to Mike and Santana.”

Brittany smiled.  “You’d give up your solo?”

“For love at Christmas?” Tina smiled, wistful.  “Absolutely.”

Brittany wiped under her eyes.  “Only if you’ll let me take you shopping for some hot lingerie you can surprise Mike with.  And if you’ll take a picture of me right now to send to Santana to cheer her up, because I’m afraid she’s going to try to strangle an airport person.”

Tina picked up Brittany’s phone and gestured for her to stand up and pick a pose.

“What song are we going to sing?” Brittany asked as she turned around and smiled over her shoulder saucily.

Tina takes the photo.  “I have the perfect one in mind.”

***

As [Tina](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/592x888/g_j/jushkowitz_gl_11sep12_rex_b.jpg) and [Brittany](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-XbO4NZhYnKE/TlwO0k1gjSI/AAAAAAAAAEU/MQ8pHT9npxY/s1600/384px-Heather-Morris-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg) walked onto the stage of the auditorium and took their places behind their microphones the following evening, Tina couldn’t help but think their duet was a terrible idea.  She looked out over the audience gathered for the New Directions’ Christmas Eve Fundraiser and saw all the old familiar faces, but not the one she wanted the most.

She hadn’t heard from Mike all day, and she was scared that meant he wouldn’t even make it back for Christmas Day.  She had spent the entire afternoon moping around in between last-minute rehearsals and Artie barking criticisms and instructions at her and Brittany in particular, high on his power as co-coordinator, especially since they were in his debt for changing the setlist at the last minute.

And now that it seemed doubtful she’d see Mike at all for Christmas, the song she’d chosen to sing with Brittany seemed more than a little too fitting.  She closed her eyes as the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ky805L6DfHA) began, warning herself silently not to break down crying, because she had had enough of that kind of embarrassment in the past.

“ _Bells will be ringing this sad, sad news,”_  Tina sang, her voice easily betraying the depth to which she was feeling the lyrics, “ _Oh, what a Christmas to have the blues…”_

When Brittany joined her in the song, Tina was a little startled.  It was possibly the most emotion she had ever heard Brittany put into a song before, because she usually stuck with upbeat dance tunes, Britney, Ke$ha, and Beyonce.  It was a small comfort, but it helped to know that she and her friend were in this together, missing their significant others and helpless to do anything about it.

 _“…but this is Christmas, yes, Christmas, my dear_ ,” Brittany sang alone, and Tina saw her lip tremble as she clutched the microphone, “ _the time of year to be with the ones you love…_ ”

They harmonized on the end of the song, Tina slipping up into her higher register to compliment Brittany’s limited range.  “ _So won’t you tell me you’ll never more roam, Christmas and New Years will find you home, there’ll be no more sorrow, nor grief and pain, and I’ll be happy, happy once again…_ ”

The applause was enthusiastic, and Tina and Brittany clasped hands as they curtsied, waiting until they’re backstage again to wipe their tears.  It was with mixed emotions that they sat together during the other performances, until [Artie](http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Kevin+McHale+Accessories+WBtCetOIcBHl.jpg) hissed that it was time for the final number, and they filed back on stage with the rest of their glee club to sing the last [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pk-SLQPYJ0).

“ _I’ll be home for Christmas, you can count on me,_ ” Tina tried not to roll her eyes at the bitter irony of the song as the group sang as one, “ _please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents under the tree…_ ”

It was sweet and wistful, and Tina realized with alarm that she was much closer to losing it now, during the group number, than she was during her duet with Brittany.  Her heart ached and twisted painfully and she shut her eyes as she tried to make it through the song without paying close attention to the words.

But then she opened her eyes.

“ _Christmas Eve will find me where the lovelight gleams…_ ”

And there was [Mike](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltmgjjxeEB1qbe24ao2_500.gif), sneaking in the back of the auditorium, looking so cute and handsome and wonderful that Tina could scarcely believe he was really there, grinning at her with a little wave.  Her heart fluttered at the sight of him and it was all she could do not to jump off the stage and run to him.  Brittany bounced on her toes next to Tina when [Santana](http://cdn.popdust.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/glee-santa-baby.jpg) followed in right after him, but all Tina could really do was focus on Mike, her own dream come true.

“ _I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams!_ ”

 

She couldn’t wait to break out the lingerie Brittany had convinced her to buy yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Come Home For Christmas by Tina and Brittany
> 
> I'll Be Home For Christmas by New Directions


	2. Still Need Help Somehow

When Rachel’s dads picked her up from the airport the day before Christmas Eve, she thought they probably noticed something was wrong, but they didn’t bring it up until that evening, after they’d finished their dinner of mushroom risotto.

[Rachel](http://www.glamour.com/fashion/blogs/slaves-to-fashion/2010/08/30/0831lea-michele-red-sweater_fa.jpg) was curled up on the couch, staring blankly at their lit-up Christmas tree.  This year was the first year she hadn't been there to help Papa set it up and decorate it, just like it was the first year she hadn't been home to help Daddy light the family menorah earlier in the month.  She fingered the necklace she was wearing, tracing the letters that spell out her name and thought it was funny that she had bought this particular piece of jewellery when she moved to New York, and now she had never been less sure of who ‘Rachel’ was.

“Sweetie,” [Daddy](http://media1.onsugar.com/files/2013/02/05/0/0/0/netimg7FcQ9L.preview/i/Jeff-Goldblum-Talks-About-Rachel-McAdams-Diane-Keaton-Morning-Glory-2010-11-10-192950.jpg) said, sitting beside her on the couch and setting a mug of tea on the coffee table in front of her, “we’ve noticed you’re not exactly in the holiday spirit.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“We’re just wondering what’s wrong,” [Papa](http://cps-static.rovicorp.com/2/Open/PBS/Christmas%20w%20Mormon%20Tabernacle%20Choir/Featuring%20BSM%20and%20Ed%20Herrmann/_derived_jpg_q90_250x250_m0/Stokes%20Mitchell2_cropped.jpg?partner=allrovi.com) told her, settling into the chair across from them.  He leaned forward and tried to catch Rachel’s eye, but she just looked down into her lap.

It wasn't as though she was about to tell them about Brody and Cassandra and that whole mess.  And she couldn’t find the words even just for herself to really understand the aching disappointment and emptiness she felt.

She looked up, mustering a smile.  “I’m just sorry I decided to come home instead of playing host for you in New York.  We could be having a glamorous holiday, going to the theatre, and there’s this holiday cruise I wanted to take you on…”

She trailed off at the looks that they were giving her.  Daddy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.  She buried her face against his chest.  “Oh, my Rachela…”

Rachel felt Papa’s hand on her back, rubbing comfortingly.  He’d moved to sit on the arm of the couch.  “How about the three of us head over to the piano and sing a Christmas carol?  That always makes you so happy,” he said, “or we could go downstairs and you can sign a song for us!”

“I don’t really feel like singing,” she said, and she knew she had shocked them with that pronouncement by the moment of heavy silence that followed.

“Honey, I know we maybe…left you to your own devices a little too much when you were in high school, but you know you can always come to us, right?”  Papa patted her hand.

“I know moving to a big city might make you feel like you need to grow up all at once,” Daddy told her, “but you just turned 18 a few days ago.  And you’ll always be our baby.”

Rachel knew it was meant to comfort her, but his words just made her feel like a child.  Her cheeks burned at the idea of them knowing some of the things she’d gotten up to over the past few months.  She had thought at the time that she was being mature and sophisticated, but looking back, she could see how hopelessly naïve she'd been.

“I think I’m going to go lie down,” she told them, “I’m tired, and I don’t want to have bags under my eyes for tomorrow night.”

“Are you still planning on going to the fundraiser?” Papa asked hopefully.  “I think it would be good for you to see some of your old friends.  I saw Mercedes and her parents at the grocery store this afternoon; she said she can’t wait to see you.”

She probably wouldn’t go if she didn’t know Kurt would be knocking on her door and demanding she make an appearance anyway.  So she told him yes, she would go, glad to see his and Daddy’s answering smiles, a sight she tried to keep in her head until she fell asleep.

***

The New Directions Christmas Eve Fundraiser went a lot better than their Night of Neglect ever did.  [Tina](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/592x888/g_j/jushkowitz_gl_11sep12_rex_b.jpg) and [Brittany](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-XbO4NZhYnKE/TlwO0k1gjSI/AAAAAAAAAEU/MQ8pHT9npxY/s1600/384px-Heather-Morris-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg) started things with a rendition of ‘Please Come Home For Christmas’ so full of yearning and emotion that [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/018d33d37eb0316def1f7b9731e3137c/tumblr_mf0fxhh3dd1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) needed to excuse herself from the auditorium for a moment.

She came back and took her seat again, next to [Mercedes](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-edkyGG2M72o/TqmYNVE0zLI/AAAAAAAAJe8/0KFy3C7H9t4/s640/amber-riley-gallery.jpg), since [Kurt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/189ea7735690615e67a0aa1df185ec9c/tumblr_mf064qjnbI1qfcdl6o4_250.gif) and [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/3f2caa9b357ec63ae6196aa504683af8/tumblr_mf06cbq5eE1qzmvoio2_250.gif) were sitting with [Finn](http://24.media.tumblr.com/02a8257856234a8ce9f8ddaf1d66b34d/tumblr_mepfrlRrmT1qkshc5o1_500.png).  [Quinn](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0nkgiF2lT1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) was sitting on Mercedes’ other side, and they both gave her a concerned look.

“Rachel, we both did enough crying at this horrible school when we actually went here,” Quinn whispered, but the soft look on her face gentled her admonishment, “do I need to take you to the bathroom for a lecture?”

“I’m fine,” she assured them both.  And she was, more or less, for the rest of the concert.  Until [Unique](http://entertainista.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/the-glee-project-Alex-Newell-gleeality.jpg) and the Gerber baby – [Harmony](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3w0sdQNxT1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) – came out on stage and started to [sing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uamL3kvgfIo).

“ _Said the night wind to the little lamb, do you see what I see?”_

Rachel stared up at Harmony, who at first glance was basically her clone, and she just wanted to be her.  She wanted to be Rachel Berry again, star of the glee club, moving people to tears, dating the hottest guy in school.  And she hated that she felt this way; this was why she had been avoiding Lima since the musical.  She hated feeling like she was moving backward.

It was alarming and depressing that her life in New York was so unlike what she imagined and dreamed, that a part of her actually wanted to go back to being a glee loser in high school.  That moving backwards wasn’t entirely unappealing.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered to her: “We would’ve killed this song.”

Rachel blew out a breath, because they absolutely would have.  “They do sound very good, though,” she replied, and Mercedes looked at her in surprise.

“Girl, I’ve never seen you turn down an invitation to toot your own horn,” she said, her brow furrowing, “did they put something in the water in New York?”

“Just to make the bagels taste amazing,” Rachel joked, managing a smile, “No, I merely have gained a greater appreciation for the talent of others.  I think it’s great that these kids have chances to perform and hone their skills so that one day they, too, will be living their dreams.”

Mercedes rolled her eyes.  “Why are you calling them kids?  You went to school with most of them.”

Rachel pulled her hair over her shoulder in agitation and ignored Mercedes, focusing back on the singers.

“ _…a child, a child, shivers in the cold…_ ”

Her gaze slipped over to Blaine and Kurt…and to Finn, who looked handsome and comforting in a cozy sweater Rachel would guess Kurt picked out for him to wear.

It was the intensity of her longing for him that had her walking up to Kurt and Blaine after the concert was over and telling them she woildn’t be attending the reunion dinner at Breadstix.

“Rachel, why?  Because of Finn?” Kurt tsked at her, his face lined with worry.  “I know things are awkward, but don’t let that stop you from seeing everyone again.” 

“Even our hard-done-by long distance couples are making some time to catch up,” Blaine added.

“I can’t be around him,” Rachel insisted, shaking her head.  “I…I’m too vulnerable right now, and if we end up talking…”  She clutched her shaking hands together, and Kurt patted her back.

“Okay, okay,” he murmured.

“I’m sure your presence will be missed, Rachel.  Take care of yourself,” Blaine said, giving her a hug, “maybe we can meet for brunch on the 27th.”

Kurt took her hand briefly.  “I’m prescribing gingerbread cookies and several viewings of ‘The Holiday’, until Jude Law’s face takes all your cares away.”

Rachel gave them half a smile.  “Merry Christmas, you two.”

They echoed the sentiment, and then she headed home, alone.

***

Rachel still didn’t feel like singing, but when [she](http://fashionofglee.com/post/27875338539/lea-michele-helmut-lang-sweater) retreated to her room, she did put some [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl_tTqzsDDU) on, curling up on her bed and closing her eyes as the song she selected washed over her.


	3. Now Matter How Far You Roam

When [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7038683a17abb25dea981eb1d09ce553/tumblr_mf07t8DvhM1qfcdl6o1_250.gif) arrived home from the airport with [Dad](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcsjuaCFRA1rvccmyo1_500.jpg) and [Blaine](http://cdn03.cdn.socialitelife.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/20/darren-criss-chris-colfer-ice-skating-glee-11202012-06-435x580.jpg), it was to the warm, comforting familiarity of his childhood home, the house he grew up in filled with the smell of baking cookies, the Christmas tree all lit up, and Neil Diamond’s Christmas album playing gently in the background, as it always did every year.

[Finn](http://25.media.tumblr.com/0925d79f2aa7299320cdf5faa7932ecf/tumblr_meouleBVm01qjw66no1_1280.jpg) lumbered down the stairs when Dad announced their presence to the house, grinning fondly as he pulled Kurt and Blaine into hugs.

“I missed you guys,” he said, “Blaine, we’re gonna watch the basketball game with Burt on Christmas, right?  And Kurt, we totally have to have one of your warm milk chat things.”

“I’ll never understand how you two can stand to drink the stuff,” Blaine said with a laugh.

“And yet it’s still more appealing than watching a bunch of men in terrible droopy shorts bounce an orange ball around,” Kurt fired back, earning mock glares from Blaine and Dad, and what appeared to be genuine affront from Finn.

[Carole](http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQOkl-t5qB96rhhyVkBJE8P9_lkFPZbk_P_0rEqu1qj-Kl0HntRgeGT1T6JXQ) bustled in from the kitchen, beaming, and rushed forward to greet them.

“Oh, boys! I’m so happy you’re here!” Kurt was startled to see tears forming in Carole’s eyes.  She seemed to have put on a little holiday weight; she looked beautiful, pleasantly plump and rosy-cheeked.

“We missed you all so much,” Kurt said, squeezing Carole’s hand.

“Oh, but,” Carole suddenly reached out and pulled Dad to her side, just out of the doorway, “…mistletoe!”  She pointed above Kurt and Blaine’s heads mischievously, where a sprig of mistletoe was hanging innocently.

Kurt looked at Blaine and grinned, feeling a blush form on his cheeks.  He’d adjusted to being able to kiss in public in New York, but now that he was back in Lima, he felt shy, even if he was in his home.

“Don’t embarrass them, Carole,” Dad said, chuckling.

“It’s fine,” Kurt assured them.

“More than fine,” Blaine said with a smile, and they leaned in, pressing their lips together briefly while Finn ducked his head and Carole cooed.

“Now come in, relax.  You’re on vacation, so you should enjoy it!  Blaine, since you’re living with Kurt now, there’s no point in keeping up with the pretence of having you sleep on the couch, so you two can bunk together,” Dad said, fixing them with a look as they all filed into the living room, “but I’m going to ask that you keep things family-friendly while you’re here.”

“Of course, Burt,” Blaine hastened to say, and Kurt hid a smile at the way he straightened up slightly, as if to say,  _Scout’s honor!_

“We’ll have lunch in half an hour,” Carole told them, sitting beside Dad on the couch and taking his hand.  Finn was already helping himself to some of the chocolate-covered peanuts in a glass dish on the end table as he settled into the recliner, and Kurt snuggled against Blaine on the love seat.  “But now that we’re all together…” Carole looked at Dad and he smiled, his eyes sparkling, and nodded his head.  “We have something to tell you.”  Her free hand drifted down to her belly.  “We – “

“You’re having a baby?!” Kurt practically shrieked, jumping up from his seat.

Finn started coughing and leaned forward, and Dad reached over and slapped him on the back.  “Kinda beat us to the punchline, Kurt,” Dad said, grinning up at Kurt.

“Oh my God!  Blaine!” Kurt yanked a chuckling Blaine up beside him and gripped his arm fiercely.  “I’m going to be a brother!”

“You’re already a brother,” Finn rasped, his watery eyes making him look more hurt than he actually was.

Kurt flapped a dismissive hand in his direction as he rushed to sit on Carole’s other side.  “Oh, you know what I mean!  Carole! You’re glowing; I noticed the moment I saw you!”

“Congratulations,” Blaine said, shaking Dad’s hand and leaning down to exchange cheek kisses with Carole, “that’s a wonderful Christmas surprise for all of you.”

“It’s a surprise for you, too, kid,” Dad said, “you’re a part of this family.”

Kurt felt about ready to burst into tears, especially when he saw the soft look in Blaine’s eyes.

“When did…” Finn colored. “I mean, how long has…this been a thing?”

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “How far along are you?” He asked gently, taking Carole’s hand as though she was made of china.

“Just about three months,” Carole said, smiling serenely, “so we thought it was about time to share the news.”

“Finn!” Kurt stared at him.  “Three months and you didn’t notice anything?!”

“Well, yeah, like…Mom, you’ve been super emotional lately and your ankles look different and you’ve been eating weird stuff, but…I thought it was the...mental pause...” Finn trailed off at the end, mumbling the last two words uncertainly.

“And this guy is to be your primary babysitter,” Kurt said, tsking.

“He’ll do fine,” Carole said, “but Finn…how are you feeling about all this?”

“I think my brain is just trying to catch up, you know?” Finn gave them his signature half-smile.  “What’s…do you guys know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Dad and Carole exchanged an excited look, and their hands fell as one to rest over Carole’s stomach, loving and protective.

“We’re having a girl.”

No one could get a word in edgewise for the next 20 minutes as Kurt went over every detail of his very sudden plans for his sister, from making her clothes to singing Broadway classics while she’s still in the womb, to spoiling her rotten with trips to the city, to being her first source for boy advice.

***

“I just can’t believe it,” [Kurt](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/pc/Glee+actors+Chris+Colfer+Darren+Criss+film+RccN5YkEl2_l.jpg) said, wobbling a little as [Blaine](http://cdn02.cdn.socialitelife.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/20/darren-criss-chris-colfer-ice-skating-glee-11202012-13-435x580.jpg) skated backwards and pulled him around the Lima Community ice rink later that night.  It was beautiful this time of year, the surrounding trees lit up with colorful lights, couples and families skating together happily.  Dad and Carole waved to them from the stands, gripping mugs of hot chocolate in gloved hands.  “A little sister.  What a fantastic early Christmas present.”

Blaine winked at him.  “They’re going to have trouble if she ends up looking anything like you.  She’ll be a real heartbreaker.”

Kurt attempted to swat Blaine playfully, but that made him wobble even more and Blaine just laughed.  “I don’t understand why you have trouble with ice-skating.  You’re always so graceful and…bendy.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him.  “I’m not sure what bendiness has to do with staying upright on a pair of sharp blades while you glide around on ice.”

“Nothing, I suppose,” Blaine’s eyes sparkled, “but I thought it bore mentioning.”

“Hmm.” Kurt smiled slyly as Blaine skated beside him so they could link arms instead. “Well, just remember not to mention it around my dad and we’ll be fine.”

“It’s funny how things change, huh? To think your dad is actually letting us sleep together.  It’s…it’s pretty cool.”  Blaine said it casually, but Kurt could tell he was touched by that level of acceptance, and what Dad had said to him earlier.

Kurt sighed.  “Being back here is kind of making me nostalgic, though.  I mean, Lima is so backwards, and McKinley was pretty much awful all the time, but…” He hugged Blaine’s arm.  “This is where we met, where we fell in love.  And my family is still here, and our friends who are still in high school or haven’t left town.”  Blaine’s eyes had that look in them that they sometimes got, the look that made Kurt feel warm and safe and thrilled and fluttery all at once.  “I’m sorry, I’m being a downer.  I guess just thinking of my baby sister, and how she’s never going to live with me, how I won’t be around nearly as much as I’d want to…It’s not like I’d ever want to move back to Lima, and I love the life we’re creating in New York, but I am kind of missing the Christmases of the past.”  Kurt tried to skate a little faster and stumbled, holding onto Blaine.  “Well, my skating skills obviously haven’t improved, so I guess some things do stay the same,” He smiled at Blaine wryly.

“Well, there are some traditions we can keep, no matter where we are,” Blaine said, and he slowed them to a stop, guiding Kurt over to the side of the rink.  He glanced over to the kiosk where they were selling hot chocolate and cookies, and one of the employees had an iPod hooked up to the intercom system.

“Like our Christmas duet?”

“Like our Christmas duet,” Blaine confirmed, looking excited, “I think I know the perfect one for this year.  And who knows?  Maybe it’ll help you get a rhythm going!”

“Go on then,” Kurt laughed, leaning against the wall as Blaine skated swiftly across the rink to request a song change.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvWhVZaUOGg) started, and Blaine skated back to him slowly, adding in little turns as he started to sing.

“Show off,” Kurt whispered to himself, shaking his head and smiling at his boyfriend’s antics.

“ _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know…_ ”

They started off as they were before, Kurt holding onto Blaine’s arm as he tried to find his own balance.  The easy beat of the song was rather good to skate to, and Kurt found his confidence growing as Blaine sang beside him.  He started to take longer strides as he joined in the song.

_“…where the treetops glisten, and children listen…”_

Eventually, Kurt chanced letting go of Blaine, just as they reached the instrumental break, and Blaine applauded when he stayed up and continued skating.  Blaine weaved around him and they both grinned proudly at each other.  Then Kurt took Blaine’s hand just because, the music and their voices slowing down.

_“…may your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white…”_

Blaine looped in a half circle so they were facing each other, and, with a quick glance around, Kurt leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before skating away, a big smile on his face as Dad gave him a thumbs up and Blaine chased after him.

_“I’m…dreaming…of a white…Christmas…”_

***

The next night, Kurt and his family went to the New Directions Christmas Eve Fundraiser, to support Finn, but also to catch up with everyone.  [Kurt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/189ea7735690615e67a0aa1df185ec9c/tumblr_mf064qjnbI1qfcdl6o4_250.gif), [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/3f2caa9b357ec63ae6196aa504683af8/tumblr_mf06cbq5eE1qzmvoio2_250.gif), [Mercedes](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-edkyGG2M72o/TqmYNVE0zLI/AAAAAAAAJe8/0KFy3C7H9t4/s640/amber-riley-gallery.jpg), and [Quinn](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0nkgiF2lT1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) all exchanged hugs outside the auditorium as people were filing in.

“I know you’re Miss Glamorous Hollywood now, Mercedes; just promise you aren’t going to forget about me, the little person, once the fame really hits.” Kurt folded his hands together in a pleading gesture as he winked at his friend.

“Kurt, I know we need to Skype more, but it’s not like you’re available whenever I log on!”  Mercedes tossed him a scolding look and then laughed.

“How’s Yale, Quinn?  You should come visit us in New York!” Blaine said.

“Yale is amazing,” Quinn said, and her smile was the one Kurt had rarely seen in high school, genuine, not fake Stepford-wife craziness, “I’m so busy, though.  It’s been weird going from seeing everyone every day to spending months apart.  But I definitely wouldn’t trade it.  No offense.”

“None taken,” Kurt said smartly, “Blaine and I were just talking about this yesterday.  Lima has a lot of memories, and family too, but New York is where I want to be.”

He and Blaine held hands and filed in, remarking how much more populated the auditorium was for this fundraiser than it had been when they were the only two real attendants to the Night of Neglect two years ago.  They found [Dad](http://i50.tinypic.com/2j3smqa.jpg) and [Carole](http://www.spoilersguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Romy-Rosemont-199x300.jpg) and [Finn](http://24.media.tumblr.com/02a8257856234a8ce9f8ddaf1d66b34d/tumblr_mepfrlRrmT1qkshc5o1_500.png) already seated by [Puck](http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/salling-mtvmovie/mark-salling-mtv-movie-awards-2010-05.jpg) and took the seats next to them.  When [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/018d33d37eb0316def1f7b9731e3137c/tumblr_mf0fxhh3dd1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) came in by herself, Blaine waved to her and Kurt smiled, but she just waved back and went to sit with Mercedes and Quinn.

The concert started with a stunning duet by [Tina](http://www.newsgab.com/attachments/celebrity-pictures/503919d1347716924-jenna-ushkowitz-white-dress-fox-fall-eco-casino-party-jenna-ushkowitz-white-dress-fox-fall-eco-casino-party.jpg) and [Brittany](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-XbO4NZhYnKE/TlwO0k1gjSI/AAAAAAAAAEU/MQ8pHT9npxY/s1600/384px-Heather-Morris-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg), followed by a group number, and then [Artie’s](http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Kevin+McHale+Accessories+WBtCetOIcBHl.jpg) [solo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6iTujM8ELo).

While Artie crooned out the words to ‘Little Drummer Boy’, Kurt leaned across Dad and Carole’s laps to tell Finn what a great job he was doing.

“Artie helps a lot,” Finn demured, “but…I guess I like it.  I still feel kinda dumb, being the only one who hasn’t left Lima.  But Mr. Schue’s awesome, and he’s doing this with his life, so it can’t be all that bad, right?”

Kurt decided to keep his own opinions about his former teacher to himself, so he just nodded and patted Finn’s knee encouragingly.

***

Kurt felt Rachel’s absence at the group hang out at Breadstix after the concert, even though he understood and respected that it wasn’t best for her to be around Finn, especially so soon after her messy break up with Brody.

Still, it was great to see almost everyone reunited, gathered around tables they had pushed together: Brittany and [Santana](http://cdn.popdust.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/glee-santa-baby.jpg) were wedged together in the corner of a booth and feeding each other the whipped cream on the top of their hot chocolates, Tina and [Mike](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltmgjjxeEB1qbe24ao2_500.gif) were cuddling opposite them, Mike’s eyes widening and not-so-subtly glancing down at Tina’s body when she whispered something in his ear, [Sugar](http://www4.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Vanessa+Lengies+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+_MeB8sTbsWZl.jpg) was planted firmly on Artie’s lap and passing out jewellery boxes to everyone (Kurt got a [brooch](http://img.alibaba.com/wsphoto/v0/498838180_1/Free-Shipping-Vintage-Rhinestone-Phoenix-Brooch-Animal-Brooches-15pcs-lot-Free-Gift.jpg) and Blaine a pair of [cufflinks](http://www.cijintl.com/local/cache-vignettes/L725xH725/lanvin_cufflinks-e131e.jpg)), Quinn was next to them and Mercedes next to her, then [Sam](http://favim.com/orig/201106/01/blonde-chord-overstreet-cute-fashion-glee-hair-Favim.com-62485.jpg) (who was flirting outrageously with Mercedes), Puck, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine beside Mike to round out the circle. 

Smiling mischievously  Kurt toed off his shoe and ran his toe along the side of Blaine’s calf, frowning when he didn’t respond.

“That’s, uh, that’s my leg, Kurt,” Mike said, managing to tear his attention away from Tina for a couple seconds.  Kurt blushed as half their party laughed.

“So you two are still together?” Puck said, raising his eyebrows at Kurt and Blaine.

“Um, yes, yes we are,” Blaine said with a small laugh, taking a sip of his medium drip.

Puck nodded in approval and Kurt shook his head, smiling.  If anyone was a testament to how things could change, it wa Puck.  To think this was the same guy who, three years ago, threw him into dumpsters and got his friend’s girlfriend pregnant, and now he was a friend, a good guy who cared about family enough to support a half-brother he barely knew but still also make time for his own friends, and an entrepreneur to boot.

“How’s the pool cleaning business going, Puck?” Kurt asked.

“Great,” Puck said, “it’s a lot more of a money-maker out in L.A.  I told Jake if he ever wants a job, he’s got one.  And Sam was talking about moving out to L.A. and getting involved in the whole deal when he graduates.”

“Really now?” Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrow, a delighted smile playing on her lips.  “Is that so?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said, waggling his eyebrows, “I have a lot of plans for the future.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at Mercedes’ answering giggle.  He knew they had decided to play it by ear this year since they’d be so far away from each other, but he really liked seeing Mercedes with someone who makes her happy and recognized her beauty and talent, so he hoped they would figure it out.

“And I’ll be there,” Artie piped up, “at least, that’s the plan.  Film school in L.A., then I’ll become a famous director and I’ll cast all of you in my projects.”

They all laughed at this boast (except for Sugar, who stated with complete confidence that she’d be funding and starring in said projects), but Artie sobered.  “Blaine, don’t think I’m not serious about that.  I need a Johnny Depp to my Tim Burton.”

“As long as Kurt can design the costumes,” Blaine said, still chuckling.

“Oh, you’ll be lucky if you can afford me,” Kurt said, licking some whipped cream off his finger, and his pronouncement was met with laughter from Mike, Tina, and Quinn, agreement from Mercedes, Brittany and Finn, eye rolls from Santana and Artie, and a scoff, courtesy of Puck.

“Very lucky,” Blaine whispered in his ear, and it seemed Kurt can’t stop blushing tonight.

“Don’t worry, Kurt, I can totally afford you,” Sugar telled him, “I’ll buy you an Alexander McQueen scarf for each day of the year.  There is no price I won’t pay to be famous and even more rich.”

“Well, as stimulating as this has all been,” Santana said, standing up and beginning to push past Artie and Sugar, Brittany following her, “it’s time for Brit and I to take our leave, because frankly, you’re all cramping my style.”

“I put a candy cane on my bedroom doorknob, so Lord Tubbington knows it’s our Christmas Cheer time,” Brittany said happily.

“Yeah, Mike and I are going to head out too,” Tina said, smirking at Mike’s blush and fidgeting feet.

“Well, aren’t you all as subtle as a brick?” Quinn said wryly.

“Don’t be jealous just because you’re not getting laid, Fabray,” Santana said sweetly.

“I know this is Rachel’s line normally, but how about a song before you guys leave?” Mercedes suggested hopefully.

“For old times’ sake,” Mike agreed, and Tina and Brittany nodded eagerly.  Santana rolls her eyes but smiled.

Their [impromptu sing-a-long](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CtyfEyU4nI) was particularly apt.  Kurt knew “home is where the heart is” is sort of a silly sentiment, but he had always been a silly romantic, and he can’t help but feel it’s true, with Blaine beside him, and friends, old and new, to spend his time with, not to mention wonderful parents and a sister on the way.  New York was his home now, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way, but Lima, for all of its faults, would always have a piece of his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> White Christmas by Blaine and Kurt
> 
> Little Drummer Boy by Artie
> 
> (There's No Place Like) Home For the Holidays by Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam, Puck, Finn, Artie, Sugar, Mercedes, and Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Song Order: White Christmas, Please Come Home For Christmas, Little Drummer Boy, I'll Be Home For Christmas, What Child Is This?, Home for the Holidays


End file.
